


As Young As We Are

by mist_igri



Series: in the blink of an eye [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hôpital, Imagination, Inspired by Music, M/M, Maladie, décès sous entendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: In the blink of an eyeIl n'y a ni début, ni fin. Il n'y a pas de suite, rarement d'explication.C'est la musique qui fait le contexte et votre imagination qui fait le reste.





	

**Play :[As Young As We Are - Tokio Hotel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlG_zey3VQc)**

 

 

Un léger coup brise la quiétude de la chambre avant que Harry ne passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'est pas étonné de trouver Louis endormi, la tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller blanc. L'infirmière l'a prévenu dès son arrivée de l'état du plus âgé, migraineux depuis son réveil.

 

Le bouclé s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, posant sa main sur celle, immobile et froide, de Louis. Il déteste cette sensation. Chaque jour, il observe sa peau devenir plus pâle, ses cheveux plus ternes. Chaque jour, ses yeux perdent de leur éclat, son sourire de sa chaleur. Mais il n'en reste pas moins beau et, même si le coeur de Harry se serre en devinant l'inévitable, il continue également de se gonfler à chaque fois que Louis le regarde et qu'une étincelle de joie brille au fond de ses pupilles.

 

 

_"Love is all we got_

_Love is all we got, and we want it all"_

 

 

Trente minutes passent sans en avoir l'air, puis Louis bat des paupières, revenant lentement à lui, prenant doucement conscience de la chaleur qui englobe sa paume et devinant immédiatement sa provenance. Il retient un grognement quand il tourne la tête, mais la douleur se lit sur son visage.

 

**– Bonjour mon Ange,**  murmure Harry en venant glisser les doigts sur le front du châtain.

 

La réponse de ce dernier est basse, sa voix complètement cassée, mais il l'adoucit avec un sourire.

 

**– Ca va pas fort...**  s'inquiète Harry.

**– C'est pas si grave, vraiment.**

 

Harry tique intérieurement. Bien sûr que c'est grave. L'homme de sa vie est à la fin de la sienne et il n'y a rien à faire pour changer ça.

 

**– Haz, j'ai juste mal à la tête. J'ai connu pire.**

**– Tu préfères que je te laisse dormir ? On n'est pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui.**

**– Non, viens là.**

 

A ces mots, Louis se redresse difficilement et avance sur le matelas, laissant la place à Harry de venir s'asseoir derrière lui sur le lit. Il se recouche ensuite, épousant la forme du torse ferme et rassurant de son amant. Ce dernier referme les bras autour de son ventre et l'embrasse sur l'arrière de la tête, se penchant ensuite à son oreille.

 

**– Où est-ce qu'on en était ?**

**– On admire la vue depuis le Machu Picchu,**  répond Louis en fermant les yeux.

 

__

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry est persuadé que Louis s'est endormi dans ses bras alors qu'ils entamaient la descente de la montagne. Il est aussi assez certain que c'est le dernier de ces voyages un peu particuliers qu'ils ont faits ensemble.

 

Il ne bouge pas, profitant de sentir contre lui la chaleur de Louis. Il murmure contre son cou des paroles d'amour, gardant pour ses prières silencieuses les suppliques qui ne s'adressent à personne en particulier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire son attention.

 

**– Harry...**

 

Il se décale un peu de manière à pouvoir observer le visage de Louis. Celui-ci lui attrape la main, serrant ses doigts avec trop peu de force.

 

**– Toutes ces histoires que tu m'as racontées, toutes ces aventures qu'on a vécues ensemble en fermant les yeux... Je veux que tu les vives pour de vrai, Haz. Pour nous deux. Emmène-moi avec toi dans un coin de ton coeur et vis-les, mais pas tout seul. Je veux que ces histoires-là deviennent des souvenirs. Que tu les racontes à nouveau à tes enfants, un jour, avec des détails auxquels on n'aurait pas pu penser, des anecdotes qu'on n'a pas pu inventer.**

**– D'accord.**

**– Promets-moi.**

**– Je te promets.**

**– Tu me dis seulement ce que je veux entendre,**  lâche Louis en ouvrant les yeux, un triste sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

**– Chacun son tour.**

**– Et si tu es honnête ?**

 

Immédiatement, le regard du brun s'emplit de larmes. Il peut omettre les choses et cacher ses craintes, mais il est incapable de mentir à Louis. Et si celui-ci lui pose directement la question, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre en toute franchise.

 

**– J'vais mourir avec toi Lou. Je pourrai pas le faire si t'es pas là.**

 

Et s'il y avait la moindre trace de douleur sur le visage du plus âgé avant ça, ce n'est rien comparé la torture que l'on devine à présent dans ses traits. Ses paupières fermement closes, sa mâchoire durement contractée.

 

**– J't'en prie, Harry.**

 

Et à cet instant, ça devient tellement clair pour le bouclé. Il fait face à toute l'étendue de la souffrance de l'homme qu'il aime. Il a toujours été conscient du fait que Louis le préservait. Parce que Louis est fort et qu'il ferait tout pour les autres. Parce qu'il pense d'abord à ceux qu'il aime et à leur bien-être avant le sien. Parce que son bien-être à lui a disparu depuis longtemps, au profit du supplice de la maladie, mais qu'il ne s'en est jamais plaint. Seulement ses dernières forces le quittent et il est épuisé.

 

 

_"The end is near, I don't fear_

_Something new, something real_

_Pop my bubble"_

 

 

Harry prend une grande inspiration qui gonfle ses poumons alors que son coeur, lui, se serre dans sa poitrine. Il glisse sur le matelas jusqu'à s'allonger sur le flanc, de manière à pouvoir tenir Louis au plus près de lui, un bras entourant ses épaules et l'autre main tendrement posée sur sa hanche. Et il rend les armes, soufflant doucement mais avec sincérité :

 

**– Je te le promets.**

 

Le corps de Louis se détend et un léger sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus sondent ceux de Harry et ses lèvres esquissent un “merci” inaudible. Harry embrasse doucement sa tempe, resserrant ensuite sa prise autour de lui.

 

**– Endors-toi, mon Ange.**


End file.
